Presently, mobile networks are connected to the Internet and Plain Old Telephone (POTS) networks (PSTN) through an integrated platform in a uniform environment. Standardized protocols facilitate the transmission of voice and data between the different media. However, all of these models rely on phone numbering and I.P based schemes to identify users and authenticate their calls. This does NOT address the privacy of a user. To address privacy, there are many mechanisms already in use. Callers can block their numbers or choose to not list them. In I.P based schemes, user ID's can be used to identify the caller and the called party and the call is then routed through an IP network. There are approaches that mask numbers so that the recipient of a call cannot determine the source of the call.
Social networking is growing at an alarming rate with Facebook, MySpace, LinkedIn, Twitter, and more. As people communicate more through this medium, it is common for people to communicate with unfamiliar people in their network. The need for privacy persists nonetheless. How do people exchange phone numbers while maintaining a degree of distance? Another increased risk due to technological advances is the frequency with which numbers change. Many people change cell phone numbers even though number portability option is available. People lose their phone as well, and lose their phone numbers. How can we facilitate the process of keeping in touch with people after changing numbers or losing contact?